The Switch Reloaded
by disturbedthoughts
Summary: Sortof remake of The Switch, very different plot. Fox & Krystal have switched bodies. While Fox tries to fix it Krystal tries her hardest to stop him. Better then sounds. Bad summary. 2 chaps up. Very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Point of this? It's pretty freaking obvious that I don't own StarFox.

A/N: Here it is for your viewing pleasure, The Switch Reloaded. Enjoy!

P.S. I am sure that you will notice that I changed pretty much all of the plot. The only reason I call it a remake is because it is still the same main idea.

P.S.S. Pretty much all female body knowledge came from study and my biased sister so sorry for any incorrect female info. Anyone willing to help me out in that aspect would be greatly appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BZZZZT! BZZZZT! BZZZZT!

A nearby alarm clock went off bringing Fox out of a pleasant dream. Swinging above his head to stop the sound his hand hit the metal wall of the hotel. A small yelp escaped his throat. Now he was wide awake, that had been too high pitched. Opening his eyes for the first time this morning he looked for the alarm clock that he now intensely hated. Spying it to his left he smashed it as hard as he could without breaking it. Then it was back to the problem at hand. Sitting up he first noticed the two things on his chest.

_What the fuck is going on? This better be a dream, scratch that, I am definitely writing this off as a nightmare._

Looking at his hand he noticed a few things; one, it was smaller, two, it was more slender then his normal hands, and three (A/N: The most obvious one) the fur was blue.

_Blue? Blue! Why am I having a nightmare about being Krystal?_

Getting off the bed and standing up Fox went over to the bathroom where he looked into the mirror. He was Krystal all right, the features, the eyes; the fur was all the same. Off in another hotel room Fox heard a scream, not sure what it was Fox decided to investigate but first she had to find some better suited clothes because a nightgown probably wasn't the best thing to be in if there was a fight going on. Walking out of the bathroom she looked around for a closet or dresser, seeing one at the other end of the room she walked over and decided to take a peek inside.

_Great, the only two things she brings are her tribal outfit and her dirty uniform. Uniform or outfit, the uniform would be more useful but the outfit would be quicker to put on, if I knew how to put it on. Screw this; I'll just take my chances with the nightgown._

Remembering that he had specifically told them not to bring weapons she hoped she would be able to fight hand-to-hand in Krystal if necessary. Opening the door she took off in the direction that she heard the scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BZZZZT! BZZZZT! BZZZZT!

As Krystal's alarm clock went off she woke in a flash. Being the morning person that she was she had no problems locating and turning the alarm clock off. As she got up and stretched she noticed that her chest felt lighter then usual. Looking down to see if anything was wrong she saw Fox's muscular bare chest where her breasts should be. Running to the bathroom and looking at the mirror he started to scream.

_NOO! I wanted a vacation with Fox! Not as Fox!_

Stopping his screaming a new thought came to him.

_Fox must be going through hell; she doesn't even now what is going on._

His thoughts were broken as the door behind him was opened. Turning around he came face-to-face with, herself.

"Fox, is that you?" Krystal asked uncertainly.

Simply looking at Krystal's feet her body collapsed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was trippy dude, I saw myself and I started asking myself questions. At least this dream is hopefully over; all I need to do now is wake up._

Looking around in what seemed a small room Fox saw two figures coming towards him that looked familiar and he soon noticed why, it was himself and Krystal but darker almost, as if they weren't here to have a happy chat with him. Within seconds they were face-to-face.

"Sit down." The other Fox commanded while pointing to a table and chairs that had suddenly appeared. Not wanting to antagonize these things Fox sat in one of the chairs. The other Krystal, who was dark purple, started to laugh.

"So this is who I have been trapped in for the last couple of years." Other Krystal commented. Glaring at Other Krystal Other Fox's meaning couldn't have been more apparent, shut the hell up.

"Can I ask a couple of questions?" Fox asked terrified.

"Well now you can only ask one!" Other Krystal cried out laughing although Other Fox's backhand to her face stopped it within a matter of seconds.

"Before you ask questions I believe introductions are in order. I am your dark side and this is Krystal's dark side." Dark Fox said extending his hand. As he shook hands with the real Fox he chuckled at how badly he was shaking. "I am not going to bite although she might."

"If I have a dark side does that mean that I am evil?" Fox asked confused.

"Evil? You? No, you're very neutral, for every good thing you did you've done a bad thing to make up for it." Dark Fox responded.

"What do you mean? I've always done things that are for the greater good." Fox retaliated.

"There is no such thing as the greater good. And for what I mean is that for every civilian you saved you killed a venomian." Dark Fox shot back.

"What about defeating the Apariods?" Fox asked.

Dark Fox laughed before responding. "The Apariods was the worst thing you have ever done. You wiped out an entire race; you know what that is called? Genocide and the only reason that you're not evil is because you saved millions of lives while you were at it." Dark Fox said taunting Fox.

Pausing to take a breathe and to steer this conversation into a different direction Fox stared off into space. "Does everyone have a dark side? Or am I just unlucky?" Fox said intending for it to be more of a rhetorical question but Dark Fox answered anyway.

"Everyone has a dark side and a light side with the exception of Krystal." Dark Fox said darkly. (A/N: Damn, that was freaking cheesy. The dark guy said something darkly. How lame.)

"Why doesn't Krystal have one?" Fox asked confused by the last comment.

"Oh I can answer that question quite easily. Remember when she first came aboard your ship and you took her on a tour by yourself? Remember when she whispered those words into your ear that made you feel all funny? That was her forcing me into you." Dark Krystal said venomously.

"Why would she want to do that? I mean both of you seem to be pretty easy to get along with." Fox asked very interested in the conversation at hand.

"Simple, she wants to be perfectly good. To her people it was the way to immortality." Dark Fox answered.

Sitting back to ponder this he noticed that both of them were watching him intently. "Okay, what to you want with me though? This seems like a matter that should be taken up with Krystal." Fox said breaking the silence.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you noticed that you are in Krystal's body." Dark Fox began before Fox interrupted.

"Was it you to that did this to me?" He demanded.

"No, we didn't do this to you Krystal did. And if you're wondering how just ask her evil counter-part." Dark Fox said gesturing to Dark Krystal.

"No need to ask you dumbass; I'm sitting right here. Since people thought that this was the path to immortality it was common practice to see it be done but Krystal was never fully trained to do it. When she said it to you she got a few words mixed up and forgot the most sacred rule; Never do it to another sentient being. Why you may ask, because this shit happens. People switch bodies when it is done to another sentient being." Dark Krystal said sounding bored.

"What do you want me to do?" Fox asked nervously the seriousness of this dawning on him.

"Well you have to choices, you can live the rest of our life this way or you learn how to properly control Krystal's magic and fix this by putting her back where she belongs." Dark Fox said sounding slightly amused.

"How would I learn her magic? I don't have anybody to teach me do I, except Krystal and she got me into this mess." Fox said looking hopeless.

"Hello! Part of Krystal's soul sitting right here! Did it ever occur to you that I could teach you?" Dark Krystal commented sarcastically.

"All right then, I'll do it." Fox said.

"Good when you fall asleep tonight we'll meet again to begin the lessons. Ciao." Dark Fox said as Fox was jerked back to reality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shit, she fainted. Wait a second, she fainted, fuck!_

Scrambling around Krystal did everything he could to wake Fox up but it was to no avail. He knew what really happens when you faint; it is when your soul needs to talk to you ASAP. He also knew that he was in some deep shit when she came to. Looking at Fox he noticed her eyes starting to open.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come._

Climbing to her feet Fox looked at Krystal who started the conversation. "Have an enlightening conversation?"

"Interesting choice of words wouldn't you say?" Fox said calmly holding her ground.

"I guess that is one way to look at it." Krystal responded. "I never intended for this to happen. You have got to believe me!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't do much to prevent it. All I want to know is how to use the restroom and get dressed then I am leaving." Fox said leaving no room for objection.

Sighing Krystal lead him to the toilet and got ready for what was going to be a very long, very bad day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There it is for the masses. The first chapter of The Switch Reloaded. Now go read chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: Still pointless, still forced to do it; therefore I still don't own StarFox.

A/N: Here it is chapter 2! Many thanks to anyone that it still reading this after chapter one.

P.S. Let's make this clear, when I say her I mean Fox and when I say he I mean Krystal okay? Okay!

P.S.S. This story is focused more on Fox's team and not Krystal's team as you will probably be able to tell by the end of this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And after you're done you wipe okay?" Krystal said to Fox doing a slight review over what he had just taught her.

"I get it. Now show me how to get dressed." Fox said still very angry at Krystal. Walking over to the dresser Fox pulled out the tribal outfit and handed it to Krystal. "How do I put this on?" Fox asked.

Looking Fox hard in the eye Krystal responded. "I don't want you to wear this. Just because you may be in my body doesn't mean you get to wear royal Cerinian clothing."

"I could really care less what you think 'princess', but if you don't feel like showing me how to put that on I guess I could go to a bar, maybe see a drug dealer or two." Fox paused to allow her hidden threat to sink in.

"Fine but you're a bastard you know that?" Krystal sighed from defeat.

"I am only what you made me." Fox commented as she took off the lavender nightgown. Looking into a full body mirror Fox admired her body's excellent physique and figure. "You know, you're body is pretty damn hot." Fox said to Krystal who decided to ignore the comment.

"Put this on first okay?" Krystal said softly handing her the thong.

"Damn, this looks really uncomfortable. It looks like a wire is going to be going up my ass." Fox chuckled as she examined the article of clothing.

"Just put it on." Krystal sighed.

After a fierce battle with it Fox finally managed to tame it. "All right, it's on." She called out from inside the closet.

"This shouldn't be that hard, just clip it around your waist." Krystal called back handing her the loincloth/skirt thingy.

Following his instructions she put it on within a few seconds. "Done!" Fox called.

"Now here is the hard part, this is called a bra if you didn't already know. Since this clips in the back you might want me to help you with it." Krystal said hoping she would come out so that he could make sure that she was doing it properly.

"What could be so hard about this?" Fox said to no one in particular has she looked at it. Exactly 9 minutes, 42 seconds and 98 milliseconds later Fox came out of the closet. (A/N: Call me crazy but I giggled at this. South Park has warped my mind!) Turning to Krystal she handed the bra to him. "Help me; this is a pain in the ass." Laughing his ass off Krystal wrapped it around her chest and locked it in the back.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Krystal said during a breaking in his laughing. Calming down he went and grabbed a box of jewelry. "You just sit still; I'll put this on for you." After a few minutes he led Fox to the full body mirror again.

"Damn, I'm sexy man." Fox commented before packing a bag with the rest of her clothes and walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Krystal asked.

"I'm leaving, remember? I don't want to be bugged by you while I try to fix this." Fox said walking through the doorway and starting down the hall. Krystal just stood there silently.

_She is trying to fix this? How does she plan on doing that? I am the only living thing with the knowledge that she seeks. Should I follow her and see what she does? I mean, even though I am immortal in any body that is the body of the last Cerinian. And not to mention my true body._

Deciding to follow Fox he started to walk down the hall trying his hardest to not be seen. (A/N: Dum! Dum! Duuuuum!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Actually this is pretty comfortable, why the hell did most of women I knew complain about bras? Katt complained about them, Fara complained about them, Miyu complained about them, and even Fay complained about them. What is the big deal? I wonder what this is made of. Feels like silk, maybe if I don't want to kill Krystal after this is over I'll ask her. Well, actually now she is a he and that he is me. Cool, that rhymed._

Completely lost in thought Fox didn't notice the wall in front of her until it was too late. "OW!" Fox cried as her snout hit the wall at a pretty good speed. Sitting down on a nearby bench she rubbed her sore snout. Feeling it she knew that it was going to swell a little bit over the next day or two. Not one to be discouraged however she entered an elevator and went to the ground floor. Standing next to a guy on the elevator Fox noticed where he was staring. "Can I help you?" Fox said in mock sweetness.

"Well that all depends on what you're willing to do. My name is Falesher by the way." The lynx replied glancing at her eyes for only a split second.

"Well Falesher, I know what I can do and I know what I will do." Fox replied noticing that the guy wasn't taking the hint.

"Just what will you do?" Falesher said trying to sound sexy.

"Let me show you." Fox said dropping the act. Throwing a quick uppercut she knocked the guy into the wall where he lost his balance and hit the floor. Rubbing the back of his head Falesher looked up at Fox with fear in his eye. Looking back at him as the door opened and she walked out Fox just smiled and waved. As she exited the building she felt a weird sensation, pride. Fox was proud that he beat that pervert even though she knew that she would have done the same thing if the roles were switched. Fox was also proud for another reason, she had not hit below the belt like most women do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've seen street fights, guys have a code that you do not hit below the belt but alas, girls don't seem to follow that code when they fight guys. Go ahead, get all pissed of at me, I don't give a shit. I leave a shit. In fact, I think flames are incredibly funny but that may just be me. All well, back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Already having a destination in mind she called a taxi, three stopped. Weather it was because of her fame or looks she didn't care although she did look into the cab at the drivers to see which one probably not stare at her, crash, and kill them. Luck was on her side as a fourth taxi stopped this one with a female driver. Running over to it she climbed in. "StarFox hanger in the north shipyard." Fox said declaring the destination.

"Holy shit, it really is you isn't it?" The driver said in awe.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked confused by her reaction.

"You're Krystal, the last surviving Cerinian and member of the StarFox team." The driver said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that, yeah that's me alright." Fox said taken back by her forwardness. "If I may ask, what is your name? Because you obviously know the media facts about me." Fox asked her.

Sighing the driver replied to the question. "You better not laugh; my name is, Mike."

"Isn't that a guy's name?" Fox asked surprised by her name.

"Yes, but both of my parents were drunk when I was born and they wanted a boy so in their drunken stupor they named me Mike in hopes that I would some how change into a guy." Mike said starting to cry.

"Listen, it's alright and I don't mean to pry but when they became sober didn't they realize what they did?" Fox said trying to calm her.

"I don't mind, but they died in a car crash as they were taking me home. They never even saw me when they were sober." Mike replied calming down a little bit. "Well we're almost here so get ready. I have other places to go and hopefully more celebrities to meet. Speaking of which can I have your autograph?" Mike said a small smile appearing on her face while she blushed like mad.

"Actually I have something different in mind, would you come to the Great Fox II with me? I have a proposition that you may be interested in." Fox asked as they stopped nearby the huge ship.

"How long will this take? Like I said earlier I have places to go." Mike said unsure of what was going through the vixen's mind.

_Man, this girl has had a pretty hard life and apparently it hasn't gotten much better. I should help her but how? I already my own problems without her like; I'm Krystal, I have Evil Krystal in me, and I'm going to need a crew to help me steal and operate the Great Fox II. That's it! I'll offer her a chance to join me._

Walking over to the gate leading to the Great Fox II Fox turned to Mike. "I know that this is quite sudden but would you interested in joining me on a mission? Fox doesn't approve it for the entire team so I need a crew to help me pilot the ship and provide backup if necessary." Watching her reaction she saw her skin pale and she quickly continued. "You don't have to if you don't want too. It's just an offer." Mike started to shed tears, this was definitely not going the way she thought it would. As Fox's ears dropped and she started to bite her lower lip Mike looked back at her.

"I would be honored to help such an accomplished woman such as yourself." Mike replied with a smile on her face. As they were about to turn and enter the hanger a taxi pulled up behind them. As a figure exited the taxi Fox recognized it as Falesher, the guy she beat up in the elevator. Within a minute he was standing before them.

"What the hell do you want? To stare at my tits some more?" Fox started venomously.

Looking Fox straight in the eye he replied. "Nothing of the sort, in fact I've come to apologize and see if there was any way to make it up to you."

"Can you fly a fighter?" Fox asked.

"I was a member of the Cornerian air force for six years; of course I know how to fly a fighter. Why do you ask? Need an extra hand on a mission or something?" Falesher asked.

"As a matter of a fact I do. This is my private mission and I need some backup and some help to fly the ship. You would complete a makeshift team." Fox replied while thinking about any complications that could come up and at the top of the list was Krystal. He was the ultimate problem and she had no doubt in her mind that he had followed them. "We need to go, now!" Fox said as another taxi started to come down the road. "Follow me and don't stop running." Fox cried as she started running to the hanger. Glancing over her shoulder she made sure that they were following her.

"Krystal, it's Fox! Why are we running away from him?" Mike yelled as they ran.

"I'll explain on the ship after we take off. It's a long story!" Fox yelled back. As they reached the ship Fox quickly ran up and opened the door for her new friends. As soon as they were on the ship Fox shut the door, locked it, and ran to the bridge where ROB waited. "ROB we need an emergency take off right now!" Fox cried at the robot.

"Request processed. Emergency take off will commence in 10...9...8...7...6...5." ROB droned on.

Calming down a little bit they stopped to catch their breathe and take a rest.

"Krystal, hanger door will not open what are your orders?" ROB asked in his monotone voice.

"How long would it take to charge the main cannons and fire them?" Fox replied after a brief moment of thought.

"30 seconds." ROB replied back.

"Start the process then." Fox said suddenly feeling exhausted from this morning.

"So, why can't we trust Fox? Did he do something to you?" Falesher asked from a corner of the bridge.

"I guess you could say that but I don't want to talk about right now." Fox replied as the lasers fired and blasted a big enough hole in the hanger door for them to fit through. "Sit down and put on a seatbelt, this sucks no matter how well the G-diffusers are working." Fox advised. The force from the take off had thrown them back into their seats, breathing a small sigh of relief Fox told ROB to head over to the only planet where she wouldn't be bothered, Sauria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal was pissed. Not only had Fox escaped but she had taken the Great Fox II while she was at it. The only good thing that he had done today was put a homing becan on the door of the ship. Walking away from where the ship used to be he started to go to where he had told the taxi cab to stay incase he needed to be picked up and taken back to the hotel. For the first time since he had joined StarFox Krystal was beaten. Climbing into the cab he told the cab driver to head back the hotel.

_Damn it, this really complicates things, first I lose my body and my powers and now I don't even have a ship to search for them in. I'm going to have to bring the rest of the team into this._

Leaning against the chair Krystal knew that this already horrible day had just gotten a whole a hell of a lot worse. Twenty minutes and forty dollars later Fox had gathered the team in his room.

"Last time I checked, having team meetings wasn't a normal vacation activity. Have they changed that or are you ruining my vacation?" Falco asked making an ass of himself as usual.

Glaring at Falco Krystal told his team the bad news. "Well, the vacation is over. Why you may ask, because Krystal stole the Great Fox II along with persons unknown." Krystal paused to let sink in before continuing. "We need to get our ship back and Krystal must be punished."

"How do you know that it was Krystal that did it?" Peppy asked quietly.

_Of course you would be the first to doubt my story. Peppy might just have to have an accident and not be able to come with us. Then I could probably recruit Katt to help us._

"I saw her do it with my own eyes." Krystal replied.

"I always knew that bitch was going to screw us over eventually. " Falco said, his anger rising.

"Well how do you suppose we get our ship back; I mean Krystal is going to be a hell of an enemy with her magic and our ship. Between the two she would be able to detect us from a pretty good distance away." Peppy pointed out apparently having bought the story.

"My first thoughts would be to recruit Katt and ask for help from Pepper." Krystal responded. "I'll go see him right now."

As he left Peppy turned to Falco. "Did you notice anything odd about the way Fox was acting? It's almost like he wasn't himself."

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Falco asked.

"Fox was head over heels for Krystal don't you think he would be just a little depressed? Plus his story doesn't make much sense, how would he be able to see Krystal steal our ship unless they both just happened to be there at the same time by some great coincidence. Fox is hiding something and I'm determined to figure out what." Peppy explained.

"You know, I think you helped her with it. That bitch stole our ship and you're sitting here defending her. You probably let Slippy in on it too because our ship is stolen and he just happens to be on the ship. That is what is suspicious to me." Falco said angrily. "And guess what? I'm going to go tell him that you're a traitor." Running out of the room Falco took off in the direction that Krystal had gone.

"Shit." Peppy moaned knowing that this new Fox would trust Falco rather then him. "I have to somehow talk to Krystal and ask her what's going on." Peppy's plan firmly planted in his head he went to the nearest phone, sent a video call to the Great Fox II, and hoped that this would give him the answers that he was looking for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krystal, it looks like someone is trying to contact us." Falesher said looking at one of the many screens.

"Can you tell who it is?" Fox asked.

"The only way I can tell at the moment would be for us to accept the transmission and see. Communications wasn't a field I excelled in." Falesher replied.

"Wait until I hide and then answer. Then I want you to tell me who it is and what they want." Fox ordered while she stepped around the corner.

"Hello, may I ask your name and purpose before I allow video feed." Falesher asked.

"My name is Peppy Hare and my purpose is to ask Krystal why Fox is acting so weird." Peppy replied.

"Allow the video feed, Peppy can help us." Fox said coming back around the corner.

"Krystal, I don't know what to say. Fox was telling the truth about you stealing our ship." Peppy said shocked at seeing Krystal standing in front of the video feed.

"I really doubt Krystal told you the entire truth Peppy." Fox said sadly. "I know this is going to make me sound crazy but this is the entire truth. Apparently Krystal put the evil side of her soul inside of me and because she did it wrong we switched bodies. To her people that was the way to achieve immortality." Fox explained.

"Can you prove to me that you're Fox and not Krystal? That story is really hard to believe." Peppy said staring in disbelief.

"When I was nine I bite you because Wolf told me that rabbit meat was really good and I wanted to see if that was true or not." Fox said a smile creeping up on her.

"Holy crap, Fox it really is you." Peppy said looking like he was about to cry. "Listen, we need to meet up somewhere so that I can help you."

"We're currently heading to Sauria so I guess you could meet me there." Fox told him.

"All right, I'll meet you there but you might want to ditch the homing becan that Krystal put on the ship." Peppy replied. "It sounds like Krystal is coming back so I'll contact you later. Peppy out."

"So that was your big secret wasn't it? You're not actually Krystal." Mike said before taking off somewhere in the ship.

"No wonder you hit me when I was flirting with you, your Fox McCloud. Now I'm really sorry I that did that to you." Falesher said looking completely surprised.

As happy as she was that she was allies with Peppy she knew that she had really shaken and upset Mike. Knowing that she needed to comfort her Fox decided to that tomorrow morning after looking at the clock.

"It's midnight, where do I sleep?" Falesher asked.

"Anywhere except Krystal's room, Peppy's room, or Slippy's room." Fox said exhausted. Walking to Krystal's room she collapsed on her bed and allowed her body do get some well deserved rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was long for me. I really like writing this new plot do you peoples like reading it? Tell me with the blue button. Peace Out! \/ - disturbedthoughts

P.S. This time I will listen to suggestions. I promise, so make them.


End file.
